Manifestos Welcome Prompt Reponses
by beckaliz
Summary: These'll be my literary responses to the Anders prompts on BSN. Probably mostly NSFW. Certainly the first one is.
1. Heat Wave

_Author's Note: This is very NSFW. Complete fluff. m!Hawke x Anders. Very Lemon, but I like to call it erotica and not porn, because I just do not like using certain words. End of story. Even so, this is enough to make me blush and giggle while writing it._

_If same sex intercourse is not your thing, don't bother reading this. If it is, please enjoy! :) Kthxbai! 3_

Prompt #8: Languid

**Title: Heat Wave**

Even the dog was quiet that morning, which was a miracle. Normally he would get all excited about the sudden traffic outside of people coming out of their homes and making the trek up from Lowtown to the markets or the Chantry or the Viscount's keep to try and get audience.

It was the middle of summer, and it was yet too early for breakfast, even though the sun was coming through the high windows in the master bedroom. The two squares of bright light on the wall above the door were slowly traveling downward towards the floor.

The two occupants of the large bed in the room were lying on top of the blankets rather than underneath them to avoid the heat. They were also completely nude. It was just common sense.

Correm Hawke was lying on his side, one of his long arms draped down to the floor. He traced lazy patterns on the fancy floor rug, not in the mood at all to get up and do anything.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He heard Anders's voice as a murmur behind him.

"Mmm," he replied, not moving. Then he felt a touch along his spine. Anders was running the back of his hand down his back, which made him shiver a bit. He rolled over to lie face up, looking over at his lover.

"You kicked the covers off," Anders whispered, leaning over to kiss him softly, brushing his fingers over his cheek.

"Can you blame me?"

"Absolutely not," the mage said with a little smile. He put his hand palm-down on Correm's chest, resting it there. "Waking up to the sight of your bare ass was rather nice."

Correm rolled his eyes and then closed them. That was such an obvious prompt for one of his irreverent comments, but the heat smothered it down.

"Hmm, no comment?" Anders asked, his face close to Correm's ear, and Correm could hear the grin in his voice.

"I'll think of one later."

"I see."

Correm opened his eyes again as Anders very slowly slid his hand down his chest, pressing gently. He raised his eyebrows a bit. "What are you doing?"

Anders licked at the corner of his mouth. He didn't say anything, but Correm gasped and shivered much more strongly as he felt a little shock shoot into him through his belly. He arched his back involuntarily, tilting his head back. The sensation ran into his spine and then to lower regions, waking him up a _bit_ more than he already was.

"You're _adorable_ when you're passive," Anders said.

"You're... nngh... cheating..." Correm breathed, struggling against his sudden need and not quite knowing why.

Anders tickled his fingers up Correm's chest slowly. "Cheating?" he repeated. "You look like you want it."

"Yes," Correm moaned. "I—I mean no... I mean yes you're cheating..."

"Don't deny you're enjoying it."

"Mmgh," Correm squirmed, Anders's touch more electrifying than from just his little "electricity thing", as Isabella had so aptly put it. In the back of his mind Correm hadn't forgotten that little interesting tidbit, but he had still been surprised the first time that Anders had pleasantly subjected him to it.

"It's hot," he whined.

Anders nuzzled his neck and planted a kiss on his throat. "I'll go slow." He smoothed his hand downward and over Correm's growing stiffness, making the warrior gasp.

Correm bit his lip. He hadn't the energy to fight Anders off, and he couldn't deny that it felt rather good despite the heat. In fact, in some ways, it was turning him on _faster_. "Why so bloody horny this morning?"

"I'm not the only one."

"That's your fault."

"I know," the mage said, as he began sliding his hand up and down Correm's length. "Like I said, waking up to the sight of your lovely arse was very nice."

"Nnff." Correm bit his lip. He was fully erect now, and, despite his verbal protests, his need was too great. He wasn't going to deny Anders what he wanted. "You're... hah... bloody... incorrigible."

Anders chuckled, and licked along Correm's collarbone, his hand still moving agonizingly slowly. "Says the man who kept begging for more the other night, all night long."

"Touché," Correm said, finding some of his spark. "But I tired you out." He smirked. "If I recall, you weren't quite up to the challenge."

"A double entendre, so early in the morning?" Anders squeezed Correm's member gently, effectively shutting him up. He adjusted his position on the bed, making room so that he could take Correm by the shoulder and roll him over onto his belly. "No more protests, I see."

"Mrnff. No," Correm said into the pillow.

Anders moved above him, slipping between his legs and spreading them. He ran his hands down the warrior's back, tracing the curve of every muscle, kneading gently at little knots here and there and making Correm moan again. "Amazing. You really _are_ passive this morning."

"Nngh, don't get used to it," Correm said.

"I'll take special care to remember it, then," Anders agreed. He moved his hands around to grasp Correm's hips, and lifted them up off the bed. Correm obeyed the unspoken demand and pushed up with his knees to allow the mage better access.

"Remember, I'm going slow. Don't want to make you sweat... _too_ much."

Correm felt Anders's fingers slick with saliva at his entrance, and he gasped, arching his back again. Anders smoothed his hand up his spine once more, back to his shoulder to grasp it. Correm was worked up enough, he didn't need a lot of prompting, but Anders ran his finger in circles, teasingly. Was that it, then? He was going to _tease_ him to death and call it being slow?

He'd get him back later. Sometime. Eventually. Yes.

Anders pressed the tip of his length against Correm's entrance and began to push, forcing all other thoughts out of his mind. Correm let out a long, low moan, clutching at the bedsheets. So slow, he was going so slow, it was driving him nuts. He shuddered, biting at the pillow to distract himself and keep from bucking back against the other man.

Once Anders was fully sheathed inside, he leaned over and pressed his chest to Correm's back. Correm squirmed, but didn't say anything, even to beg him to hurry and move. But it wasn't long before Anders did just that, sliding out of him slowly, pausing, and then pushing back in again, also slowly. The unnerving slowness was both pleasurable and teasing, actually making Correm pant more than he would have at their regular pace. It wasn't clear whether it was from lust or from the heat.

He shifted to curl his feet around behind Anders's knees and arch his hips a bit more, sealing them together better.

Anders kissed the back of his neck, running his hands down Correm's sides to grasp his hips. "A long, languid fuck, that's what you need this morning," he whispered into Correm's ear, panting a little himself.

"So... hah... crude..." Correm gasped.

"Mmm," Anders replied. He thrust his hips, pushing into the other man just once with more force, then fell into a more normal rhythm.

Correm couldn't help but enjoy it, despite himself. His panting softened, until he was merely moaning softly with every exhalation. With Anders's movements, he rocked his hips back against him, nothing in his mind but the pleasurable sensations washing over him. Especially since the mage had more control at this pace, he was hitting that perfect spot each time.

"Oh, Correm," Anders breathed into his hair.

Correm couldn't respond. Even though Anders wasn't touching his erection, it was _just_ right, and he was slowly, slowly climbing toward release.

After what seemed like an aeon of pleasure, Anders put his hand against the base of Correm's spine, and the warrior knew what was coming next. The shock of electricity hit right where it would have the most impact, and he suddenly exploded into orgasm, crying out loudly as his whole body went into spasms of pleasure.

"Aah!" he heard Anders gasp above him. The man rocked against him quickly a few times, his fingers digging into Correm's hips as he found his own release.

They crumpled together then, both of them breathing hard, exhausted and spent. Neither of them said anything or moved for a bit, aside from Anders moving slightly to pull out.

After a few minutes, Anders slid off next to him, draped a leg over Correm's and an arm across his back. He kissed the warrior on the cheek.

"Told you," he said.

"Bastard," Correm murmured, though he was smiling.

"Yep."

They fell asleep again.


	2. Undone

_Author's Note: Correm was really hard to write here._

_This is m!Hawke x Anders. (Correm Hawke from __What's Most Important__, which finally has a chapter up.)_

Prompt #9: Undone

* * *

><p>There's only so much I can do for the mages and the refugees, but I try to do it. I work myself all day until I'm drained. When my patients are finally gone, I force down some scraps of food I have on hand. I try to sleep for maybe half an hour, and then I go out again to help mages escape. They deserve better, <em>so much better<em> than someone like me helping them. For too long, I was...

But it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what I was before. It only matters what I am _now_. What I am now is a man distracted by things that I should not be. I've been trying to keep these feelings at bay, but it's hard. Every time he smiles, every time he gives me that impish grin of his, I can't help but love him all the more. And he doesn't even know.

I have never met a man so dense before. Merrill swoons over him, yet he doesn't know. He has been with Isabella, but I don't know if it means anything to him. Yet, at the same time, there's something I see in him that goes beyond the flirtations and his carefree attitude. I see it when he speaks of his sister, and when he speaks of his mother. There's something there that I sometimes question whether even he is aware of.

Today at the Hanged Man he wrote a letter to his sister. I read it. It was full of jokes, some of them dirty. He'd said that she would appreciate something to laugh about. His tone had been jovial, but there had been a tightness at the corners of his eyes. This is a man who loves his sister very much. I ache to feel that same sense of family.

I daren't tell him how I feel. That part of my life is behind me. He deserves better than what I can give him. I can't give him everything that I am, though I desperately want to. Every night, I find myself unable to sleep for thoughts of him, for how much I want to take him and taste those lips, hold him in my arms, to bring him to fruition.

I haven't seen him in days. Not since I nearly killed that girl after the fight with Ser Alrik. I've gotten less sleep than usual, terrified that I won't see him again. Not to mention the fact that I cannot forgive myself for what I almost did. Has everything been ruined? He is the one true ally I have found in this place. He is capable, and he _cares_, even if it doesn't show openly.

It's the middle of the day, and I've closed my doors. I'm feeling weak and light-headed. I know that I need to eat, but because of the constant anxiety gnawing at my insides, I can't.

Giving up, I decide to do what I've been meaning to do for a long time. Hawke's absence has made me miss not just him, but old poor Ser Pounce-a-lot. I had some fresh milk that one of my patients had brought me earlier, and I decide to put out a dish. I haven't seen many cats around, and I miss them, really. Maybe the milk will draw them out.

"What are you doing?"

I freeze for half a second when, out of the blue, I hear his voice behind me. Am I imagining this? "I'm putting out milk," I say. "I miss having a cat around." I stand up and turn to face him. No, he's very real.

Hawke raises an eyebrow at me. "Me-ow," he says with a grin.

My heart flutters. Oh, Maker, does he even know what he _does_ to me? I can't help the grin that spreads on my face. I am inordinately happy to see him.

"Sorry I haven't come by sooner," he says. "I've been busy with this and that. Fenris needed some help with something, and I know you two hate each other."

"That's all right," I reply, trying to not react to the Tevinter elf's name. "I'm glad you came by. I've been meaning to thank you. You don't need to stick your neck out for the mages here, but you have." I smile at him. "One day we'll make a world where your sister can be _free_."

I see that impish grin. "I would love that. Besides, I've always had a thing for scrappy underdogs. I wouldn't want them to lock _you_ up, either, you know."

Something inside me snaps. Maybe it's the sparkle in his eyes when he looks at me, maybe it's my low blood sugar, or more likely it's how much I've been missing him. I can't keep this from him any longer. "I've tried to hold back," I manage to say. "You saw what I almost did to that girl." A lump forms in my throat, and I swallow it down. "You've seen what I am, but I'm still a man. Don't expect me to resist forever."

"Oh? Why, Anders, how long until I drive you _mad_?" he teased.

That is the last straw for me. I'm completely undone. I rush forward and take his face in my hands, pressing my lips to his. They are as soft and pliant as I imagined, though he is frozen for a moment. My heart is pounding as I press my body against his, devouring his mouth. After a few moments he haltingly kisses me back, perhaps just as a reflex, and I feel his hand on my arm.

When I pull back, he's blinking at me and his cheeks are flushed. "If we could die tomorrow, I didn't want it to be without doing that."

"Was that the only thing?" he asks. He's actually _blushing!_

"Well..."

Hawke looks off to the side. For a moment I'm afraid he's going to tell me to back off. Instead, he confesses, "You startled me. But, you know, I've... never... felt like this before. With... with anyone."

I feel weak when I hear those words from him. "I had thought that with Justice... this part of me was over. I can't give you a normal life."

"Normal?" he asks quietly. He's more subdued than I've ever seen him. "What's normal, anyway? My life has never been about being normal. Being with a _man_ isn't normal."

"Do you... mind?" I swallow.

The corner of his mouth quirks up. "No."

I frown a little. "If you're with me, we'll be hunted, hated. The whole world will be against us. I don't want to put you through that, if you don't..."

"I don't care. I want this."

I reach out tentatively to push his hair back behind his ear, and run my fingers down the side of his face. "If your door is open tonight, I'll come to you."

He just nods mutely.

I enter his bedroom later that night. He's standing in front of the fireplace, looking more endearingly uncertain than I have _ever_ seen him.

He turns to me, and licks his lips. "You're here." His brows draw together. "I... wasn't sure you would come, after what you said."

"Well. Justice _doesn't_ approve of my obsession with you." I step up to him. "But he and I disagree. I won't let him stop me."

He gives me that wry smile of his. "So... he's sort of... an unwilling participant in our threesome?"

"Oh, _don't_ call it that..." I watch him for a moment. It's as if he's deflecting a bit. Is he nervous? From comments he's made in the past, I know he's never been with a man. "Are you sure you want me here? I know that... you and Isabella..."

He shakes his head. "That wasn't anything serious."

Words can't describe how I feel. I've wanted this for so long. I cup his face in my hand and rub my thumb across his chin. "In the Circle, love was just a game. It's dangerous to have something that gives the Templars too much power over you, something you can't stand to lose."

He looks off to the side. "I don't know what I'm doing," he says quietly.

"I know," I tell him. I pull him to me and I kiss him. He sighs softly and returns the kiss, allowing me to lead him into this. Soon, his clothes are undone, just as is my resistance to this love.

The night is over. I've made sure to show him what it can be like. He lies next to me, his face buried in my neck.

He is mine. And, for these moments, I can be happy.


	3. Lies

_Prompt #10: Lies_

_f!Hawke / Anders. Safe for work. Post-Legacy, but no spoilers for the dlc itself._

* * *

><p>Hawke was sitting at her desk, slowly reading and re-reading her journal entries for the past month. They were filled with accounts of Varric's storytelling, evenings chatting with Isabella at the Hanged Man, and, more recently, a distressing chain of events. Mainly battles. Was battles a good word for that? Skirmish? Or simply "fights"? She supposed it didn't really matter. They were violent encounters. And while she trusted her companions and their ability to fight well, and how proud she was to fight <em>with<em> them, she did not revel in it.

That, however, was not important.

Her hand shook as she picked up her quill pen and brought it to the inkwell sitting next to the blotter. She dipped it in the ink. She put the tip to paper, but dark, angry blots of ink dropped and stained it. Swearing quietly to herself, she put the quill down and reached for the fine sand that would soak up the ink. In the process, her hand bumped the inkwell and knocked it over. Black ink spilled across the desk and the floor as it scooted off the edge.

"Love?"

His voice came from the doorway behind her. Hawke jerked around and looked at him, startled. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. Grabbing a sheaf of loose paper, she scattered them over the ink. Hopefully that would keep it from spreading too badly.

"What happened? Here, let me help."

Before she could respond, Anders went over to her and waved a hand, freezing the ink on the desk and on the floor. Hawke stared at it and frowned. "How am I supposed to clean it up now?"

Anders blinked. "Oh, well..."

Hawke turned away. She felt a burning tightness in her chest that she couldn't suppress. Pushing her chair back, she stood up and began walking towards the doorway.

"Hawke," he said, hesitation in his voice.

Hawke stopped halfway there. "I don't know what to say to you right now, Anders," she admitted.

Anders walked up behind her and reached out to touch her on the shoulder. She pulled away. "I... I didn't lie to you, love. I'm sorry."

"A lie of omission is _still a lie_," she snapped, whirling around.

"You never asked."

"Well of _course_ I'm not going to know to ask that sort of question! 'My love, with your Warden taint, are you going to die early?'" She inhaled deeply. "How could I have thought of that?"

Anders's face clouded, and he looked away. Hawke could see tension in his expression. A crease between his brows. Should she relent? Should she take it easy on him?

He whispered something. She barely heard it. "What?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, more loudly, though not by much. "I've... tried to forget these things. Most of the time, I don't think about it. I just _can't_. This taint inside of me, I can't change it. I can't get rid of it any more than I can get rid of Justice." He approached her again, and this time she did not retreat from him. "I'm so sorry."

Hawke said nothing.

"Your cousin... she..."

"The Warden Commander is not close enough for me to call her a cousin."

Anders swallowed. "If I could change anything..."

"Anders, don't." Hawke frowned.

He shook his head. "She saved me from the templars, love, when she recruited me into the Wardens. I wouldn't change that. They would have executed me for sure."

Hawke blinked. "They—what?"

Anders closed the gap between them by enfolding her in an embrace. After a moment she put her arms around him in return. His smell, the smell of his neck and of his coat with its feathers, was a comfort to her. She tightened her grip and squeezed her arms tight.

"You said you didn't want to leave me," she murmured. "But you're going to."

"Every moment with you is precious," Anders said into her hair. "Please believe me. You are the most important thing in my life."

Hawke drew back from him just enough to tilt her head and press her lips to his. He put a hand to her face and cupped her cheek, returning the kiss tenderly. She had to take what she could get from him. He did warn her. He warned her that being together would not be easy. This was just something that she would have wished she had known. It wouldn't have affected her decision to be with him, but it would have been nice... to just _know_.

But if it wouldn't have changed anything... Did it matter that he had kept something so painful to himself?

Maybe she should be thankful, at least, that had saved him. Saved him to come here, to Kirkwall, to do all the good he was doing for the city. For the refugees.

She kissed him more deeply, sighing softly into his mouth. He seemed startled, but he was certainly not complaining. She pulled him closer.

"I'm glad," she said, the corner of her mouth quirking upward. She reached up to run her fingers through her hair, tugging it loose from its bonds. "Can we enjoy it to the fullest?"

He smiled widely, and his eyes sparkled with happiness and affection. "I plan to," he said.

They kissed.


End file.
